The Loss of Humanity?
by Lyndsay-Marie
Summary: Draco will give anything to be pn the winning side... but can he give up his humanity too? NCS(Rape)! hpdm,hpcc,lmcc,hgrw,hpss,lmss. lemons


Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Torture, Character Death, Non-Con, Slash, Het.  
  
Pairings: Mention of HP/CC, SS/LM, HP/DM, HG/RW, HG/GW, DM/CC, LM/CC  
  
A/N: I fanyone is willing to be a beta reader for this story please mail me at princess_kino@hotmail.com  
  
The screams of the tortured girl reached the ears of Draco Malfoy, and he fought internally with himself against helping her.  
  
He caught a look at the person causing the pain.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood, wand out-stretched, eyes gleaming maniacally; as a tall, dark haired girl lay at his feet. She was still writhing slightly from the onslaught of the cruciatus curse.  
  
"P-please stop" She muttered, raising chocolate coloured eyes to meet sharp slate.  
  
"Why?" Lucius sneered at the girl.  
  
"I'll do anything!" She sobbed.  
  
Draco caught her eyes as she lowered them. They were clouded in defeat, but showed a spark of recognition when met by his.  
  
Draco turned his head from her.  
  
"Anything?" His father asked, his interest peaked, as he tucked a piece of silvery blonde hair behind a pale ear.  
  
Draco felt his stomach churn, knowing, as always, what would occur next.  
  
The older man undid his elegant dress robes and let them fall to the ground, exposing a flawless ivory body.  
  
Draco found himself staring as his father gripped, and pulled out his already hardening member.  
  
The girl looked first at Lucius then at his arousal, eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Suck it!" Lucius commanded.  
  
The girl closed her eyes and leaned forward. She made a whimpering sound and wrapped her lips around the quickly hardening piece of flesh. Draco held his nausea in check.  
  
"Harder! Deeper girl!" The girl had tears running silently down her cheeks, and quickly complied.  
  
Lucius sighed and pumped his hips, thrusting his erection harder into her mouth. She gagged as he pulled her hair and pressed deeply into her throat as he came hard and intensely.  
  
Draco closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath before opening them again.  
  
His father pushed the girl, who was now crying openly and wiping her mouth, away from him.  
  
"Draco" He summoned.  
  
Draco took the few steps to his father and stood next to him.  
  
"Take her" He commanded.  
  
"W-what?" Draco asked flabbergasted.  
  
"She is my gift to you. Prove your loyalty my son...take her innocence"  
  
Draco steppe3d forward and stood over the girl.  
  
She looked up at him pleadingly. Draco ignored her, turning his conscience over to the quiet side of his brain. He undid his own robes quickly and allowed them to pool around his feet gracefully. H  
  
He pointed his wand at the girl and thought of everything bad she had ever done to him.  
  
"Take off your clothes now—or I'll kill you here. Don't think it would bother me to rape a dead girl" He sneered allowing his anger to overcome him.  
  
The girl obeyed quickly and laid silently and still, tears still falling from her dark cheeks.  
  
Draco quickly straddled her and managed to look everywhere but at her face as he rubbed himself to bring his erection to life (as much as was possible anyways)  
  
He quickly lifted himself and made eye- contact with his father. Without breaking that contact, he thrust into the girl in one swift movement.  
  
She cried out in pain as the barrier to her virginity was broken so ruthlessly.  
  
Keeping eye contact with his father Draco thrust in and out in a slow rhythm.  
  
He thought of the times he had seen this girl at school, stealing glances across the hall to stare at the object of HIS own desire. The feelings he had experienced seeing them walk the halls; hand in hand, whispering to each other, and sharing sweet kisses.  
  
With these thoughts in his mind he pushed himself harder and faster into the girl. No longer feeling remorse or pity for her, simply pent up loathing.  
  
He continued his pace; images of ebony hair and jade eyes, filling his vision, and he came hard; biting his bottom lip to stop the forbidden name from falling off his lips.  
  
He quickly withdrew his softening member from the girl and stood up breaking the eye contact with his father at last.  
  
He stepped back from the unmoving girl. Her eyes were glaze over, but her tears kept falling...  
  
Such Weakness, Draco thought to himself disgustedly, as he pulled on his robes.  
  
"Finish it, my son" His father said, pulling him out of his reverie. Draco looked down at the proffered Dagger. The emerald eye of the serpent winked almost tauntingly at him as he took the blade from his father.  
  
He sat back down to straddle the girl and smiled sadistically as she continued to lay unmoving.  
  
He pressed the blade into her naked chest, and watched as the crimson blood flowed freely from the wound. He grinned and continued at his task.  
  
As he finished, he stood and admired his handiwork.  
  
The dark mark was engraved upon her chest, a mark that would frighten many who would look upon her. She would be begging for death by the end of the night.  
  
****************  
  
That was how they found them in the morning.  
  
The Chang family slaughtered and laying in several different areas of their house. All with the dark mark engraved upon their chests.  
  
It was the youngest victim that caught their eye.  
  
She was about seventeen years old, bound to the wall, naked and raped, similarly to the rest of her family, but there was something different about her...and it made the aurors' skin crawl.  
  
On the wall next to her was a message written in blood:  
  
The War Begins Now! TBC  
  
A/N: Yeah...I wrote this last night after work...for some reason working at Wendy's gives me strange ideas...please Review! Chapters come to those who review! 


End file.
